ChimeraVampire: Vampires, Witches and all other Supernatural Beings
by Uzumaki7
Summary: Hiatus because of computer problems.
1. Chapter 1

***** **Title** : Chimera+Vampire: Vampires, Witches and all other Supernatural Beings.  
 ***** **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto nor do I own Rosario+Vampire.  
 ***** **Author** : Uzumaki **7**.

 ***** **Summary** : The path he had chosen could never be undone—he'd long accepted that, and accepted his failures before and after the 4th Great Shinobi World War. When Madara Uchiha succeeded in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, he believed this was the end for him. But fate had decided he would not become like the others who would forever be in eternal slumber by the Infinite Tsukuyomi. His sensei saved him from that fate; he gave him his second chance, his second opportunity at life which had been denied since his birth. Now, after two years Naruto Uzumaki enrolls to Yōkai Academy to start his small path of redemption.

 **ATTENTION** **! I'm just skipping through and getting to the story at hand. Everything will be explained later in the story. Hope you enjoy.**

…

* * *

' _ **She has something very interesting inside of her'**_

' _ **Release her power, and let her expose the darkness she holds in her heart'**_

The ominous whisper of the _Zero-Tails (Reibi)_ echoed through his head. He understood what the malevolent spirit meant. He could feel the darkness in her heart, underneath that exterior of innocence and beauty he felt it ever since they met. He felt her rage, her felt her despair. And unknown to her, the reason why he hadn't simply pushed her away was from the sickness in her heart. It was unknown to the girl that he had been used her, using the loneliness, using her hate, using her sadness to his advantage.

The Zero-Tails, had the ability to sense negative emotions, which it uses to seek out and possess anyone who is emotionally unstable. Afterwards, it begins to feed upon the darkness within one's heart and allows the spirit to create _Dark Chakra (Yami Chakura)_. Dark Chakra was a special chakra formed from the negative emotions of the heart. When Dark Chakra is produced by the Zero-Tails, it grants its host a great source of power. So long as there is darkness in one's heart within the Zero-Tails' vicinity, it can continuously produce Dark Chakra at an unlimited rate.

His hand was placed onto the cross pendant on that connected with the choker around her neck. He could have tugged, severed the seal that restrained the dark power within her. Taking in that much darkness in her unsealed state would bring him even greater power. Tilting his head, Naruto Uzumaki slowly let go. The cross swayed left and right when he let go.

Placing his hand onto her right shoulder, giving a firm yet gentle squeeze, he spoke with sincerity. "Thank you, Moka Akashiya. I'm happy we met each other, and I am more than happy to call you my friend"

Small tears were seen in the corner of her eyes. Not tears of despair, but happiness. The connection broke instantly. The darkness in her heart faded completely, overcome with happiness that washed away his source of power.

"Are you deaf?! I told you to stay away from her!"

But even with her connection severed, there was still another source within his vicinity. This person's darkness, his rage was acceptable.

Looking back, he saw the hulking ogre roaring at him, his hatred building up more and more. His desire to kill him for even coming near the girl he had tried to rape. He was a hideous beast, bulking muscles and bones, standing taller than the average man. But this form was nothing to him.

Standing tall, he took of his green blazer and threw it, rolling up his sleeves and loosening his tie the blonde glared at Moka's assailant. "You know Siazo; I don't know what I find more pathetic: the idea of molesting girls and you trying to rape Moka, or even when I made you fall flat on your ass you still have the nerve to show you face. But now I realize you're a fool. You picked the wrong person to mess with, because now I'm going to make you _'learn your place'_ "

Gritting his teeth, he felt Saizo's anger increase. He was furious, seething with absolute rage from how he talked to him. The ground beneath his feet sunk in when he dashed toward him, his massive arm lifted up ready to smash him. _'Darkness Wave'_ with a wave of his hand, a large amount of Dark Chakra burst into a large black wisp, slamming into him with a force that lifted him off the ground and threw him back, colliding through a dead tree.

Gravity had somehow come to life, weighting down on, slamming into his entire body that literally lifted him off the ground and made him fly back. He felt himself slamming into a tree, destroying it on impact and soon feeling the hard ground beneath him. "What the hell!" he hissed, brushing off the splintered wood and dust on his body.

The atmosphere soon thickened when Moka felt something ominous fill the air. She shivered just a bit from feeling it, brining both her hands to grasp her shoulders. This feeling was strange, it made her senses flare a bit from how evil it felt. Looking at the blonde, Moka gasped lightly from what she saw. There, outlining his entire body was a black aura that rose like a mist. His hair and clothing somehow came to life and flapped and waved. There was no strong breeze that created this effect, so what was it exactly? Was it caused by the aura that surrounded his body? All she could do was speculate, but unknown to the bubblegum pink haired girl, the bead from her rosary had become a deep crimson with a black, vertical slit shaped pupil at the center.

"I don't even have to use Ninjutsu against you, but unfortunately for you, you have to fill out your punishment"

Taking horse stance, the blonde quickly began to summon more Dark Chakra. The black aura outlining his body grew wild, flowing violently that made the hem of his clothes whip and flutter wildly. Dark Chakra filled his Pathway System, going throughout his entire body, coating his muscles as he initiated his next Ninjutsu. The wind quickly picked up, spiraling wildly around him, hiding him from view. Unable to see what was happening, the small twister kept spiraling as he released a small battle cry till the wind died, revealing a new altered look of the blonde.

' _Did he… transform?'_ Moka wondered. His appearance did have some changes.

Naruto's blonde hair was no longer its usually yellow. Influenced by the Dark Chakra his yellow hair had become black; extending passed his shoulders and becoming much more unruly and untamed than it ever did before, his brows become black too. His whisker marks were just a bit thicker and the color of his eyes were ominous red. His shirt was completely torn, leaving him shirtless and bared-chest. His body was more muscular, unlike that of Saizo's bulky build; Naruto had a medium build with his muscle being lean and more defined. He still wore his pants and shoes.

The technique he initiated was called the _'Nikutai Kassei no Jutsu (Body Revival Technique)'_ , a high-level Medical-Ninjutsu developed by a doctor named Shinnō.

However, Shinnō was an utter fool. The technique was powerful but it lacked something even when he said he completed it. After learning it, absorbing his memories and killing him, he improved the technique thanks to his medical knowledge given to him by the _'Rinha Clan'_. Their expertise in Medical-Ninjutsu was second-to-none, with Tsunade herself being first. Assimilating a member of the Rinha Clan, a kunoichi named Malice who possessed a Kekkei genkai that allowed her to absorb chakra either from a distance or physical contact—the memories of whoever they absorbed their chakra from would also absorb their memories as well. And after assimilating her, he gained her knowledge in Medical-Ninjutsu. This is what allowed him to improve the technique.

This technique had been Shinnō's signature technique against him, and now he had made it his own technique to use.

Saizo wasn't sure what he was looking at—to be more exact he wasn't even sure what to make of it. His hair changed, he became more muscular. And yet, the aura he emitted was filled with an ominous presence that left him wary. Whatever the case was, it pissed him off even more. Was he supposed to be intimidated by this form? There wasn't anything monstrous about it. He still looked human, entirely human with little change other than appearance. So why, why was he shaking slightly from the black aura that manifested around his body. And with those piercing red orbs he would have speculated that he was one of the fable monsters: a vampire, though they lacked the vertical slit pupils.

"What're you waiting for? Come and hit me"

Gritting his teeth, the ogre bolted forward, raising his arm and delivered a great swing of his fist. The once blonde haired individual only grinned, opening his arms wide without any intention in blocking. That's when fist collided with his torso. The ground underneath them ruptured, sending rubble everywhere.

"You idiot, you couldn't even put up a real fight with me even if you tried" Saizo spat, brining his arm high to see whatever remained of the wannabe hero. But a fist soon met his jaw, blood flew, flesh rippled underneath knuckle till he was sent flying back. Getting up from the rubble the black haired brushed off the small rocks and dust that covered his shoulders.

Seeing him get crushed, she thought that was the end of him till she saw Saizo get sent flying with one punch. And seeing him get up, Moka couldn't be happier to see him okay. But something was very off when he emerged from the rubble. His body seemed to move on its own, or rather his flesh and muscle all seemed to move, twisting and churning, rippling even. The visible scratches across his body all began to heal simultaneously.

Feeling himself heal, he felt himself became just a bit stronger from Saizo's attack.

The principals' of the Body Revival Technique was to take advantage of the muscles' ability to grow stronger after repairing itself from damage. Understanding this theory, the Body Revival Technique can repair the user's body and increase its strength by manipulating the "Destruction and Rebirth" cycle of the muscles. When combined with Dark Chakra, this technique can also be used to physically enhance the person's speed, strength and healing capabilities to superhuman levels, along with altering the person's physical appearance drastically, making them younger and more fit in looks, greatly bulking their muscular physique.

Dark Chakra even began to build up once his healing was finished. Seeing Saizo roar in pain from the amount of strength that was hidden beneath that punch, he took great pleasure in seeing him spit blood. His punishment was barely beginning. His rage kept increasing, meaning his Dark Chakra was increasing simultaneously. More power fueled him.

He charged again.

Clenching his knuckles he moved, effortlessly dodging Saizo's strikes he already began to deliver his own assault of punches. Striking him with the same force as the first punch, quick jabs struck his abdomen before delivering a roundhouse kick. His massive body slammed and bounced against the ground, tearing chunks of earth with him before skidding against him.

' _Show me more! Show me more of your rage!'_ he thought gleefully. Seeing him get up, Saizo cursed his name and again charged. Saizo refused to be defeated by the likes of him. He hated him even more because he felt he was being beaten by a mere weakling. His sloppy fighting style only met blistering punches that gave him ridiculous amount of pain soon after. That's when his own blood made him choke; his entire body was lifted from the ground from the fierce knee strike that plunged into his gut, sending him high in the air.

Reappearing in a flicker, he twisted his body and delivered a crushing roundhouse kick to his side. He spiraled his way down and kissed the hard ground below, creating a small crater in the process. A column of dust shot into the air and shattered rock flew.

He wasn't unconscious; his hate would have stopped if he did. Tilting his head, having a bit of his long black bangs to brush his shoulder, he made a small humph sound. Seeing him get back up from the ground Saizo continued to glare at him, all of his strikes were finally becoming visible across his bulky body. Large, dark purple bruising was seen all over his body. Giving a grin he retorted, "Come on, hit me!" he taunted, which left him once more to charge at him.

Taking stance he quickly delivered another series of punches and kicks before delivering one of his more serious attacks. " _Kasseiken (Revival Fist)_ " Naruto bellowed, stomping one foot forward and thrusting both his arms and hands together. Dark Chakra gathered into a focus point and shot straight through his stomach, and fazing through his body.

Saizo couldn't even describe the pain he felt. It was a horrible feeling that burned unlike anything he had ever felt. No fights that he won before coming to the academy could be compared to this! It hurt. It hurt like hell! His blood built up to his throat, making him hack and cough up globs of his blood. Gravity was his enemy from whatever attack he used. It sent him flying from all the other attacks he threw at him, but this time he crashed into tombstones and dead trees before stopping.

Pain, he just kept feeling pain run all across his body. His body was trembling from whenever he tried to move. And in return he felt only more pain tear at his body. His muscles tore, his bones shattered, and his organs were literally feeling like mush. Footsteps were heard, leaving him only with enough strength to look up and see the bastard who had caused him so much pain in the last few minutes of trying to get what he wanted. Giving a weak glare, he coughed out more blood.

The Revival Fist was Dark Chakra in its pure form, by gather Dark Chakra to both his hands; he unleashed it into a powerful and focused shock wave. When it hits a person at close range, it caused tremendous internal damage.

"What a nice surprise, you're still conscious despite the punishment I gave you" he responded with sincerity. Under normal circumstances, any human would have been killed when the shockwave hit their internal organs. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that they would have died instantly from ruptured organs. But Saizo wasn't a human. He was a monster, making him much more durable. But that left little to impressive since the Revival Technique was a basic form of Dark Chakra. If he increased it, then surely he would have been killed, and the reason he wasn't too impressed was because Saizo was on the verge of passing out when he only used a small percentage of his Dark Chakra.

"Bastard" Saizo spat incoherently, he already felt his rage beginning to rekindle. "You bast—"before he could have finished, his face met with the bottom of Naruto's shoe. Twisting his shoe left and right, grinding flesh with rubber he dug the back of his heel into his face. Naruto held an amused look, the corner of his lip twitching when he heard Saizo trying to hold back his screams.

"Like I said Saizo, you need to learn your place"

He already went into unconsciousness. Dark Chakra already stopped being produced by the Zero-Tails, leaving him only with a large reserve of remaining Dark Chakra left in his body. Getting a breath, he exhaled and disabled the Body Revival Technique. His muscles shrank back and long black hair reaching back to the way it was and becoming its natural yellow color along with his brows. His eyes became their natural blue and whisker marks became their usual thin form. Giving a sigh, he scratched the back of his head. _'Ah geez, I think I might have taken it too far'_ he thought to himself.

That was utterly brutal. Naruto completely decimated Saizo in hand-to-hand combat and delivered great strength that would give a proper vampire a good run for their money. And the strange, energy-like attacks he conjured made her wonder what he was.

"That was…" Moka spoke above a whisper, making him look back to her. Making herself stand up, she looked straight into the blonde's eyes. He held confidence, strength, and a little something else that she wasn't entire sure. "Amazing" was all she said, befuddlement was seen on her beautiful face. Even if it was brutal to see, even she admitted that Saizo deserved what he got for trying to have his way with her. Still unaware of the bead, it slowly began to change into its previous color.

Walking towards her, Moka blushed a bit when she realized he was still without a shirt. Turning her sight away she tried to ignore him when he walked closer to her, just a few feet.

Seeing her face flush cherry red, he wondered to himself if she was ill or the fact that he was shirtless. He'd have to work on something that wouldn't tear off whenever he used the Body Revival Technique. "Are you alright Moka?" he asked her. Saizo really did a number on her when he slammed her into a tree. She was a fast healer, but in her sealed state her healing wasn't as fast as it usually was and would take a few days to heal.

"I'm fine" but she winced when she said that. A massive sting struck her back; she really did hit that tree hard when Saizo swung her with his tongue. She shivered at that.

That's when he placed his hand gently across her back. "Your back is bruised" he stated, narrowing his eyes. "This'll make it better".

Whatever it was he was doing, she felt a strange, warm sensation washed over her back and the pain suddenly relieving itself. Pulling back, he then began to pat her arms and sides, much to her embarrassment she winced again when he pat her side. "One of your ribs is cracked" he pointed out, and again the same sensation washed over the pain. Looking to where he placed his hand, she saw a green misty-like aura covering his whole hand. Was this what was healing her?

"Naruto" she said, catching his attention.

"Yes" he answered back simply.

"What are you?" she honestly didn't know what to make of him. He said he was human. He said he was and yet he was capable of taking down a monster in his true form while he took some kind of alternating form and stood his own against Saizo with ease. Did he lie to her? Did he lie because he didn't trust her? Or was he even lying at all? She honestly didn't know.

"What am I? Huh, I guess I'm what you call… a Chimera" he replied calmly, finishing whatever he was doing to her.

* * *

…

 ***** **A/N** : So what did you think? The use of Dark Chakra isn't really something in crossover FanFiction or in regular Naruto FanFiction. So I thought I would do something entirely different and just hope you found something entertaining. Also, just to give a few things for you to understand, the word "Chimera" doesn't come from the monster Chimera where Naruto is made up of different creatures, but from the Kinjutsu developed by the Missing-Nin Hiruko from Konohagakure. It is influenced by the 3rd Shippūden Movie and Naruto follows in Hiruko's footsteps. The Chimera Technique is a Kinjutsu that assimilates people for the user and have access to their unique abilities, much like a Kekkei genkai and use it as if they were his own. Naruto has four Kekkei genkai just like Hiruko from the movie. If you find something interesting in the FanFic then there is a chance I will update, till then please review. I want fifteen reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

***** **Title** : Chimera+Vampire: Vampires, Witches and all other Supernatural Beings.  
 ***** **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto nor do I own Rosario+Vampire.  
 ***** **Author** : Uzumaki **7**.

 ***** **A/N** : Okay everyone, I've given you Naruto's first Kekkei genkai and that Kekkei genkai was from the Rinha Clan. The Rinha Clan specializes in Medical-Ninjutsu so renowned that they were targeted in past wars from other shinobi who tried to steal their secrets. The only known member of the Clan is a kunoichi named Malice, she possessed skills great enough to capture all of the Five Kages and absorb their chakra—which her Kekkei genkai allows the user to absorb Chakra from a distance through the use of a medium or physical contact. But what makes it very great is that it is capable of absorbing memories which she made _'Puppets'_ to impersonate each of the Kages. Malice was considered the most powerful in her Clan, able to perform the highest techniques of her clan and perform Kinjutsu without any trouble.

Now, the ideas of harems have always been a bit pointless to me, why would Naruto need multiple women when there is hardly any reason for one other than some reviving his clan type thing. It will be a straight Naruto and Moka pairing but I am willing to put a second girl in the story with Naruto but that will be depending on what I think later on. And since I want to avoid the harem, Aono Tsukune is joining the story for the other pairings like Shirayuki Mizore, Kurono Kurumu and Tōjō Ruby. I'm not saying he will be instantly paired because I have a bit of respect for him because of his Manga counterpart. Oh and that brings up something else, unlike that embarrassment excuse of an anime Rosario+Vampire, I am going by the Manga version of Rosario+Vampire. Please review, since my last review was up to fifteen I want twenty-five or more. If you do that, I will update.

…

Before the start of the 4th Great Shinobi World War, Uzumaki Naruto had given up his status as the Jinchūriki of the _Kyūbi (Nine-Tailed Fox)_ , and became the Jinchūriki of the Zero-Tails. The Zero-Tails was a malevolent spirit that was sealed in the _Sora-no-Kuni (Land of Sky)_. The Zero-Tails had the ability to sense negative emotions, which it uses to seek out and possess anyone who is emotionally unstable. Afterwards, it begins to feed upon the darkness within one's heart and allows the spirit to create Dark Chakra. Dark Chakra was a special chakra formed from the negative emotions of the heart. When Dark Chakra is produced by the Zero-Tails, it grants its host a great source of power. So long as there is darkness in one's heart within the Zero-Tails' vicinity, it can continuously produce Dark Chakra at an unlimited rate.

It was a way to compensate for no longer being the Kyūbi's Jinchūriki.

What he did with his Bijū was giving it to his former master who saved him from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. The same person who gave him his second chance to live the life he never had as a kid, to experience things that all shinobi weren't able to have during a time of battle against neighboring nations. It was something that was denied to him since his birth. To be free from the conflict, to be free from the trouble of all the nations that placed their grievances on their sole military force to silence their enemies they couldn't fight back.

And that person who saved him was Hiruko.

His late sensei was much like him, someone who endured the loneliness just like him, someone like him who wasn't born with any special talents that could make him a splendid shinobi. All his teachers who he gave up on, there was only one who was able to give him the strength to fight and become stronger. His late sensei was a Missing-Nin of Konohagakure too. And Hiruko was the man who had plunged the world into the 4th Great Shinobi World War and became the first _'Perfect Immortal Ninja'_ and Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi.

Hiruko was a contemporary and former friend of the Three Legendary Sannin, Hiruko wished to become a strong shinobi, yet was born with no natural special abilities. To overcome this disadvantage, he developed the _Kimera Jutsu (Chimera Technique)_ , a Kinjutsu which would allow him to obtain the special abilities and Kekkei genkai of other ninja by fusing their bodies with his own. Sometime after the Third Great Shinobi World War, Hiruko's research and findings on the technique were discovered. He claimed the Third Hokage ordered the Sannin to assassinate him, forcing him to leave the village as a Missing-Nin.

How he made contact with him was during his clash against Uchiha Sasuke in the _Shūmatsu no Tani (Valley of the End)_. That is where he was driven into the breaking point when Sasuke declared to sever their bond as friends. And he succeeded. He severed their bond but also severed something inside him too. It was there when he decided his own quest for strength. Battered after their fierce fighting, that's when Hiruko made his presence known. Hiruko showed much of the understanding of being weak, understanding he need strength in order to become a strong shinobi. He didn't know what it was that made Hiruko ask him to become his apprentice and gain power. Hiruko didn't know why he would have asked, but never questioned himself on the matter.

He gave him a choice to become stronger. And from there he agreed in order to gain power. No matter how horrible his actions would be, he would never regret, never forget all those he'd killed or the lives he would end up destroying if it meant getting his power. That didn't mean he was a monster though, he would never stoop low enough to be something like Orochimaru or Uchiha Madara.

But when he came across his old friends during the war, there were only two choices, either stay out of his path or die. Unfortunately for him, it was the latter.

…

This life he lived now, he was perfectly content living out his life like this. Hiruko saved him from the Infinite Tsukuyomi and that was all that mattered to him now. Dwelling on the past wasn't important and all that mattered was the here and now. And here he was now in a place called Yōkai Academy—a school for monsters that was protected by a magical barrier that prevented humans from entering. Well except for him and Aono Tsukune. When he came here it just seemed like an ordinary school. He was still young, sixteen years old and not legally classified as an adult in this world. And even with his ability to absorb memories and gain knowledge and experience from the people whose chakra he would absorb, he improvised till he was legally of age for this world's society.

Aono Tsukune was the average person. He was average height, average build, having brown hair, fair skin, and matching brown eyes. He wore the school uniform which was a green blazer with white outlines, white buttoned dress shirt with a red tie, brown khaki pants and black shoes. He wasn't like him, he was entirely human, no capability in using chakra. When they met, it was just a mutual thing of talking to each other just because there was nothing important at the moment. During their first conversation, on the inside Naruto felt he could just ignore him, not even bother to care. But he wasn't like that. He wasn't like Uchiha Sasuke. He kept his true self behind a mask, a fake persona like he had before only less of grinning buffoon and more of a calm individual that mimicked much of the doctor Shinnō's mask.

So he made conversation, talking simple things and talking about the academy which they were both heading at. And with a strange bus-driver with ominous glowing white eyes who tried to intimidate them, which succeeded for Tsukune being scared out of his wits, he was left to see what this academy was made of.

' _A very scary place'_ Naruto thought, remembering what the bus-driver told them. He had to admit, it was rather tranquil in a place like this. Driving out from the tunnel they came from, they saw the academy and the surroundings. The academy was just a few meters away from the cliffs where an open body of water stretched for miles. The forest they went through was littered with tombstones.

That was how they met Akashiya Moka. She came crashing through and warning them to move. Of course he and Tsukune moved out of the way, and had the girl stop just a few feet from them where she apologized and introduced herself. It was instant when he felt the darkness in her heart. She may not have noticed but the Zero-Tails spoke to him, seeing the loneliness in her heart and how she yearned for friends. Even if he gave her friendship it didn't stop her from still feeling that darkness.

Akashiya Moka was a true beauty, a shapely young woman with beauty unlike anything he had seen and it was easily seen in Tsukune from how cute she was. She had long, lustrous bubblegum pink hair reaching to her hips, creamy white skin and green colored eyes. Her school uniform was a green blazer, a white buttoned blouse and plaid skirt (which revealed much of her long shapely legs) and shoes. Around her neck was a black choker decorated with a few small beads and a rosary with a green bead placed in the middle of it.

After their meeting, everything just led up to where he was now. Yōkai Academy revealed to be a school for the supernatural, for monsters of all kinds where the school itself is to teach monsters how to coexist with the humans who have ruled the human world. He wasn't very fazed with the idea of monsters, compared to Uchiha Madara; he didn't care if they were monsters. So wanting to avoid attention to himself he simply played his part as a student till Moka made much of an uproar thanks to her beauty that all the male student population had noticed and gave much of their disdain for him and Tsukune for even knowing her. And when it came to Saizo, well what could he have done. He could have done all sorts of things; the idea of killing him was easier said than done. This wasn't the shinobi world where if you'd kill someone and leave their body to rot. No, this was a whole different world and with these school grounds he was limited. When Saizo made his move to intimidate him and try to claim Moka which he was still in character he was flung into a vending machine.

He tolerated it at the time till Saizo made his second attempt in intimidating him to stay away from Moka but he didn't need to be in character after that. So in a reversal it was Saizo who was flung through a wall. With that ordeal things went from Tsukune trying to leave to the human world, Moka wanting to help him because he her friend and she was willing to help in any way (which he revealed he was a human to her) and then Saizo appearing. That's how he found himself here. After using the Body Revival Technique and dominating Saizo in hand-to-hand combat, he patched things up with Moka from the injuries she had from Saizo when he stalked her. Healing her with the use of the _Shōsen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique)_ had only taken up a few minutes. Leaving her with the question what he was and he responded as a Chimera.

Picking up his green blazer and putting over his bare-chested form, he turned his head and looked at the battered form of Saizo. _'He should have listened to me. But like all the scum bangs I've come across they're too arrogant for their own good and usually end up paying the price, except for people like Madara or Hiruko-sensei'_

Like Sasuke had once said, it's unbearable to see people fight when they don't know the extent of their power. Much could have been said for him during their younger days, but those old times had passed and they could prove their skills. Feeling another presence in the area thanks to the Zero-Tails, he looked at a few trees across from them.

"I know you're over there, Tsukune" which receiving a nervous gasp from the boy who slowly made his way out into the open. The boy held a nervous look on his face, trying to find words about why he was hiding and why he had come.

Tsukune made his way back and saw what had happened to Saizo. It was literally the most amazing, yet terrifying thing he had ever seen. He had heard Moka scream just before he had gotten on the bus and rushed in. He knew his chances were slim, he knew if he left the bus stop then there was no going back to his world. But Moka was in trouble, a new friend just left there to face Saizo who he knew would do terrible things to her. He wouldn't be able to handle it, so he came back.

Seeing him come back did surprise Naruto. He wanted to come back and try and help Moka even though there was a chance for him getting killed. Admirable, that was much Naruto thought.

"You wanted to come back and try and help Moka-chan from Saizo didn't you" which the brunette nodded and gave a nervous yes. That's when he gave a pat to Tsukune's shoulder, giving a small smile he nodded. He easily noticed the brunette was down from the fact he didn't do anything. "Don't be so down. You made an effort to try and help when you could, that means you really are a true friend for coming back" he assured him, which he looked up at him.

Seeing Moka, the lonely human made his way to her he bowed, "I'm sorry about what I had said earlier Moka-san. I really would like to be friends"

Her smile only grew, "Of course, Tsukune-kun". The darkness in her heart was gone, she was willing to forgive and forget, and become friends once more. With Saizo incapacitated, and the day beginning to darken he already but first there was something he had to do with the ferocious aura that had been in the shadows from the trio.

"Okay guys, it's time we get going. Somebody's bound to look for us and we really don't need the hassle" he said, getting the two to agree and begin to leave. And as they left Moka noticed Naruto staying behind.

"Aren't you coming along, Naruto-kun?" she asked, which the blonde sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"I'll catch up to you guys, I'm going to take Saizo to the infirmary. As much as I don't like the scumbag I can't really leave him here to die _'but you can'_ so I'll catch up" he explained to himself, having only the small voice in his mind to tell him otherwise.

She seemed a bit hesitant about the idea. "Are you sure?" she questioned worryingly which he nodded.

"Don't worry. If he tries anything he'll have to deal with my buddy persuasion" as much as he made it seem cheesy, he flexed his arm and patted his bicep.

Trying to make it funny she giggled slightly but she nodded slowly.

"Tsukune" Naruto's voice was raised, which made the boy straighten himself.

"Yes?" Tsukune said, nervous from how serious the blonde sounded when he called his name.

"I trust you take Moka to her dorm, right?" he asked, making the brunette nod furiously.

"Of course Naruto-san" Tsukune said, making him smile.

Saying their good-byes, watching them leave and disappear through the forest.

The blonde's smile immediately began to fade and his waving arm dropping. They didn't feel it. There was someone here, someone with an absolutely horrid power that was just as ominous as the Kyūbi's and Zero-Tails. That thing he said about taking Saizo was just an excuse. He didn't care about him, what he cared was from the person that had been watching them.

"I know you're there, come out" he ordered causing the Dark Chakra in his body to become visible.

And when he said that, somebody did appear. But when that person came out the blonde wondered if he was seeing Genjutsu because this person was garbed in white robes—resembling like a monk—with a silver crucifix hanging around his neck and glowing ominous eyes. He looked just like the bus-driver but lacked the cigar and bus driver uniform. They could be brothers for all he knew.

"So you're the cause of that ominous power I felt not too long ago. I have to admit, no one's gotten to make me worry like that in ages" he chuckled, which the blonde only scowled at.

"I could say the same to you too. That ominous presence you have was something that got me weary. Who are you?" Naruto asked, getting straight to the point.

Grinning, he replied. "I am the Headmaster of Yōkai Academy, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Uzumaki-san" he bowed.

But that did little to erase the scowl on Naruto's face. If he really was the Headmaster of Yōkai, then he was the person fully in charge about the regulations of the school and its law involving killing anyone who is human in the school. "Spare me your garbage, why exactly are you here. I doubt it was just because you wanted us to become acquainted with each other or that my aura got your attention" he chided, though despite being rude, it did little to take away that grin from the Headmaster.

"Well, for starters your aura did attract me here because of how ominous it felt. There are very few Yōkai who are capable of producing such animosity and evilness and on a large scale too. As the Headmaster, it's my job to investigate it. But to my surprise I find a _human_ making that ominous aura"

The ground had suddenly exploded beneath the blonde's feet. A multitude of tan colored arms stretched from beneath the ground and shot toward the robe priest. He dodged immediately, causing the hem from his robes to flap wildly. Jumping, dodging quickly the priest had jumped a good distance away from the attacking blonde. "Easy now, I didn't come here to kill if that's what you were thinking" he said, only having the blonde to give a deadpan look.

The limbs slithered ominously around Naruto, all of them ready to strike at anytime. These were the _Shadow Arms_ , chakra created limbs through the use of Dark Chakra. They acted just like any limbs, having five digit hands. He never really used this technique much, but considering how someone had figured out he was human. Well, if they were planning something then he wasn't going to hold back. The point of the Shadow Arms was to attack from long range and act as a defense. They also gave him the advantage to absorb chakra as well.

"Really" Naruto said, sounding unconvinced. "If you know that I'm human, what's stopping you from killing me when it's your law to kill humans whoever step foot inside the school, huh?"

"Even if you are a human, you'd pass up as a monster easily with your abilities and that aura you carry. But I find myself confused from how you have such abilities when you're clearly human. That is what I want to know. If you simply answer a few of my questions, everything about today never even happened. Simple as that" he offered, which the blonde did give some thought. What he said was true, if he accused him of being a human, his abilities would make the masses doubt he was human. But then again, he would have to answer whatever questions he had about his abilities. It's not that he had a reason to keep his abilities a secret; it's just there wouldn't be a point as to why he would need them. The human world had nothing to offer that would make him use his abilities. They relied on weapons to compensate for their physical and spiritual weakness.

Naruto only gave a sigh. He wanted to avoid unnecessary hassles.

"You limit is three questions, so ask carefully" he growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Knowing he was going to get his way, the monk thought carefully what he needed to say. Three questions were limited, but giving the right questions could be very rewarding.

"As I said, you'd easily pass up as a monster, but you are human. How are you capable of performing your abilities without Yōkai energy?" the monk asked his first question.

"Good first question" Naruto commented before he continued, "My power is unique compared to the traditional energy that my people are capable of. What we use is called chakra, chakra is when physical and spiritual energies are combined together. Chakra allows us to perform all sorts of feat imaginable; there is literally nothing we cannot do" and that was true. Going through the 4th Great Shinobi World War he'd seen shinobi who could fly, become invisible and bringing the dead back to life.

Humming at that, the monk thought again for his next question. He sounded very confident in what he just said, _'literally nothing you can't do'_ he thought. And if he was telling the truth, then he shouldn't try to pry on what he meant. He had two questions now and he needed to be very careful on this one. But it intrigued him greatly, chakra: the mixture of physical and spiritual energy. That's when he asked his next question, "You said that your power is unique compared to the traditional energy of what your people are capable of. Does that mean you have different power than just chakra or is there something else entirely?" the Headmaster questioned.

He was good at his questions that much Naruto admitted. "Yes" Naruto replied simply, "During my travels I have witnessed various forms of chakra that are different from regular chakra which is made when physical energy and spiritual energy are combined together. There are others, such as _Hoshi (Star)_ Chakra, a special kind of chakra that is produced through the radiation of a meteorite. There is also _Ryūmyaku Chakra (Dragon's Vein Chakra)_ , an ancient source of chakra that flows beneath the earth, and then there is the Bijū Chakra that comes from a living entity composed entirely out of chakra which can be passed through a host who has such an entity sealed within their bodies. But unlike all those other chakras, I have what is known as Dark Chakra"

' _Dark Chakra'_ the Headmaster thought confusingly. Could it be that that was what he felt? Dark Chakra? It was a possibility, but why was it called Dark Chakra in the first place. So he heard Naruto continue on.

"Right now I have a malevolent spirit sealed within me called the Zero-Tails. The Zero-Tails is a beast made from downtrodden thoughts and negative emotions. Whenever there is darkness present in people's hearts, the Zero-Tails can take a hold of them and turn the darkness of the heart into actual chakra. When people are overcome by despair, when sadness washes over them, people focus great anger and hatred at the source of their misery. And in doing so, creates the darkest of chakras. You saw my fight. You saw how Saizo was overcome with anger and involuntary gave limitless Dark Chakra for me" explaining his ability over Dark Chakra, he could tell he struck a thought in the priest.

Dark Chakra was certainly something else, using the darkness in people's hearts would be something difficult for any Yōkai to face against when it's their own anger used against them. But that didn't give much about what his abilities were entirely. He explained the basis of what allowed him to perform his abilities but the rest of him was an unknown. He had to think carefully again. His final question and he had to make it the right question. "My final question, why are you the only one with this ability to wield chakra? The humans would have exploited this ability a long time ago and would have made it much more difficult in the earlier days of humanity and monsters alike. So how is it that you wield it?"

The bigger question despite wanting to know about his abilities is that where did he actually gain this power. Any human would have tried to replicate it and spread it throughout the world by now.

Shoving his hands into his blazer's pockets, he gave a low sigh. "Well, like this place, I'm from a different world that isn't related to the human world you're use to seeing. I ended up here because I was escaping a war which ended up destroying my world. Something that I have no reason in telling you" Naruto soon turned the other way and began to walk.

' _A war that cost you your own world, I guess humans will always be the same way in any world they are in'_ the monk thought.

"One more thing Headmaster, if that piece of trash ever tries to come near my friend Moka, I won't hesitate in killing him" Naruto stated as he disappeared in the forest.

He meant that, the Headmaster knew. Looking at the down monster he beat up, he himself sighed because he knew he had to take him to the infirmary. So with that, he took his leave toward the infirmary with Saizo being dragged.

…

Three weeks had passed since Naruto's fight against Saizo. The blonde was seen lying on his futon till his alarm had awakened him. Much to his dismay he forced himself to wake and prepare for the day. Already upright and rubbing the sleepiness in his eyes the blonde got his clothes an made his way to the bathroom, first he'd brush teeth then take a shower, and leaving the rest occupied for the school day. The school uniform wasn't as annoying as it ad use to be when he started this school. Nope, word had gotten out about his fight against Saizo and it spread like wildfire when everyone around the school heard about him defeating Saizo. "So much for not wanting to draw attention" he murmured to himself. But that didn't make him regret it for beating up Saizo; he deserved it for what he had tried to do to Moka.

With a towel over his shoulder and clothes, he made his way to the dorm's bathroom. But along the way, the students were all awake and from the looks of it, all of them were partially transformed. He actually passed by two students, one was some kind of boar monster and the other much like a zombie. Giving a small sigh he got himself ready for the new week.

Everybody from their dorms left, Naruto meeting Tsukune along the way they made conversation about how word spread throughout the school about his fight against Saizo. Naruto only gave another sigh from the gossip, shaking his head from how the other boys acted around him. "I can't believe this" he said dryly, which Tsukune noticed about his blonde friend's situation.

"I know, it's only been a week since you defeated Saizo and you already have a reputation when school's barely started" Tsukune pointed out. It really did surprised the both of them from how anybody knew and how it was able to spread so quickly.

"I'm just wondering how anyone knew about the fight. I'm pretty sure you, me, and Moka were the only ones there" the blonde contemplated, it really didn't make much sense how everyone knew, but they just knew for some reason.

But then they soon heard the boys murmur loudly, making the two boys stop.

"Look! It's Akashiya Moka!" one of boys whispered loudly enough for the duo to hear, making them turn their sights and see the pinkette walking not far from them.

"Akashiya Moka! She looks even cuter than usual! Like there's a golden light all around her"

Naruto really couldn't blame them when he heard their comments. Sure he could admit she was cute, but not enough to act like an idiot. Giving a glance at Tsukune, he was partially like the others when looking at the brightness of Moka's good looks.

Being more collective than the other boys and not as enthusiastic as the other boys, he raised his hand just before he called to her, "Ohayō, Moka-chan" which the pinkette easily noticed. Her smile grew; brightening as ever when she quickly came to his side and wrapped her arm around his.

"Ohayō, Naruto-kun" Moka chirped happily, leaving the others dumbstruck to see one of the most beautiful girls in the whole school with a guy.

"Moka's with a guy!? I won't stand for it!"

"Hey wait, that's that Uzumaki guy. They say he's the guy who beat up Komiya Saizo"

"Yeah, that's right!"

Seeing her so happily cling to Naruto left a sweat drop to form on the back of Tsukune's head. Was Naruto really telling the truth about not being with Moka? He could only understand a little seeing how he saved her from Saizo and how strong he was when he took him down like nothing. And watching the pinkette embrace the blonde left a bit of jealousy in him, while not to the extent as the rest of the boys that surrounded them, glaring and giving them such ominous feelings that made the brunette shiver, he freely admitted to himself the blonde was probably the most luckiest guy alive to be that close with the school beauty—as everyone called her. With a quick and small conversation between Naruto and Moka, she turned her head and looked at him, he waved nervously. "Um, Ohayō Moka-san" Tsukune greeted, which the pinkette happily replied.

"Ohayō, Tsukune-kun"

The school bell soon rang, making them realize first period was about to begin.

 **.  
.**

The beginning class was 1-3, it taught about human history, understanding mankind and its developments.

The class wasn't all that important to him. With his ability to absorb memories and learn whatever the students learn or gain the knowledge from the teachers, there was hardly anything for him to study. He just looked out the window, watching the birds fly and looking up to the sky where the clouds just floated endlessly. _'Shikamaru was right about one thing, it would have been better to have been born as a cloud'_ the blonde thought sadly. Remembering about his friends during the war filled his heart with nostalgia.

Here he was, still active in the real world while all his friends were forever in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, lost forever in their dream worlds.

' _Not all of them'_ that's when he closed his eyes, thinking about the few who didn't make it. Immediately he shook his head, he couldn't think about that. It wasn't important anymore, what's done is done.

Wanting to rid his mind of his former friends, he looked at the text book given to him. It was the only thing to distract him, and with that he began to read.

Behind him, Moka would glance at the blonde at times, reading her book and one moment looking him from behind. After the Saizo incident, she thought about the blonde more frequently. She was still amazed form how he defeated Saizo in hand-to-hand combat. That transformation he took, where his hair became black and muscular. He told her he was a Chimera, a monster made of other monsters. But he looked entirely human, and even that transformation he took still looked entirely human, excluding the ominous aura she felt radiating off him.

She wondered about that ominous feeling though. Something as ominous as that did make her feel unease. And feeling it come from Naruto—a person who showed such kindness and strength—it made her wonder how such an ominous power was within him. Looking down, continuing to read where she left off, she had to focus again and think about the blonde later on. As she continued to read, her vision slowly began to blur a bit, making her slightly rub her eyes. _'Not again'_ she thought, shaking her head again she focused as much as she could.

Just before the first day was over, Tsukune had torn his Withdraw Letter. Going against his better judgment, he decided to stay in Yōkai Academy with his friends, Moka and Naruto. He really couldn't fathom his choice for stay but knowing just a bit he was going to survive through this with the help of his only two friends, he hoped he made the right choice. With the weeks going by smoothly, he was a little sure he made the right decision. _'Nothing bad has happen since Saizo; I just hope everything really does go smoothly like the last two weeks'_ Tsukune thought, hoping everything did go smoothly without any trouble along the way.

The bell rung and class was dismissed, leaving the trio to venture on to their next class. But the free minutes left them to get a quick drink from the vending machine that they had occupied in the beginning of the school day.

"So, what're your next classes?" Naruto asked, taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Well, I got Biology" Tsukune replied.

"Me too, what about you, Naruto-kun?" the pinkette vampire asked.

"I have cooking?" he answered, watching the students walk through the halls or chatting amongst themselves.

Looking back down at Tsukune and Moka, his brow raised slightly when he noticed Moka in a bit of a daze. She blinked a few times with raising her head whenever it went down. He had noticed for a week now, she did show signs of dizziness but they were much weaker compared to right now. Thanks to Malice's Medical Knowledge he could tell she was having trouble focusing, along with showing signs of dizziness and fatigue and paleness.

The infirmary was a good place to start; maybe they could have something for her. But remembering about the books he had read, Moka needed a necessity that was a part of her nature as a vampire. The idea seemed a bit unsettling considering the fact he had heard about what happens if you are bit from the movies. But with the school library he was easily about to understand the nature of vampires. "Tsukune, could you give me and Moka a few minutes alone. There's something I need to say to her" which the brunette seemed a bit surprised but didn't have any objections, though what he said next did leave the blonde a bit surprise.

"I knew you were gonna say it eventually, Naruto-san. But you better take responsibility for it"

' _Did, did Tsukune just crack a joke'_ it left his right brow to twitch at that. Apparently, there had been some rumors going around the school how he and Moka were in a relationship together. With him beating up Saizo, it made them think it made sense from how strong he probably was for defeating the ogre. There were also rumors going about that he might be a vampire.

So with that, Tsukune left, taking another route from the building and headed toward his class. Waving without looking back he said "Good luck" much to his own enjoyment.

Seeing him out of sight, he turned to the pinkette vampire who looked at him confusingly. "Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?" she asked, making the blonde sit down right beside her, giving her a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" he asked concernedly. Moka was a little taken back by his question she quickly nodded.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" she said, giving out a fake cheerfulness that tried to hide her nervousness.

Feeling his hand against her forehead the pink haired vampire blushed, her pale cheeks turning into the same pink as her hair. "I know you've been feeling anemic for a while, Moka. The dizziness, the paleness, I can tell" he told her, obviously known what was wrong with her.

Hearing him say he knew what had been ailing her, she sighed dejectedly. She nodded slowly, "since you already know I'm a vampire, you already know I need blood. I've run out of transfusion bags last week so I've been feeling a bit anemic for some time now. And my next package of transfusion bags is due to arrive next month so I've been waiting it out till they arrive" she explained herself, which made the blonde nod. Like the legends Vampires need blood as sustenance, but unlike the legends it wasn't some unquenchable bloodlust portrayed in movies. It was just a basic thing much like how humans need water.

Hearing her story he nodded, "I see. So that's why you've been trying to hide it from me and Tsukune. You didn't want to worry us" to this she nodded.

Getting up from his seat he clapped his hands together. "Ok, so I've made my decision".

Much to her confusion she looked him rub the back of his head. "About what?" she asked, which he stuck out his hand.

"Just follow me"

Seeing her contemplate she slowly grasped his hand and with a bit of strength he pulled her up. Naruto took her a bit far from any prying eyes to see them. Not necessarily far from the main buildings of the school but somewhere where there were no students to see them.

"Uh, Naruto-kun, why are we here" to say she was nervous was an understatement. She was beyond nervous because she didn't know why he had taken her hear. It seemed a bit… devious in her opinion as to why they were both there. Why would Naruto bring them here? Why did it seem so suspicious about the blonde to not have anyone see for whatever they were about to do. There were so many scenarios working up in her mind, and some were a bit improper. Her cheeks were already beginning to flush with red. _'No, no, Naruto-kun isn't devious like that. But, being here with no one to see us'_ now she really was getting dizzy, it seemed to be happening so fast for her mind to catch up.

"N-Naruto-kun, why are we back here?" she stammered a bit, clamping her hands onto her blushing cheeks.

Seeing him tug at his dress shirt's collar he undid the buttons of his collar. Her face quickly lit up a bright pink. That's when he tilted his head to his right side and showed much of his exposed neck. "I want you to drink my blood Moka" he stated calmly, making the young vampire soon sputter.

All her previous thoughts about how she thought Naruto was acting devious quickly changed as she looked him with wide eyes. Wait? He wanted her to drink his blood!? She was speechless. Never in a millions years would she ever hear something like this.

"Y-you don't have to do that" she stuttered, blushing madly at his idea.

He smiled her, "I don't mind. If it means for you to get better, than I'll gladly let you drink my blood" again he exposed his neck to her.

Her heart gave an unsteady pace in her chest. She was touched. He would be willing to give some of his blood to her because he wanted to her to get better. Inside she was shaking, the idea of it made her nervous from this was. Her mind couldn't really comprehend what was happening next. Going into some kind of autopilot she moved closer to him. Her hands slowly made their way up his blazer and gently placed onto his torso. Leaning a bit closer near his neck, she opened her mouth enough to expose her small fangs. She was really nervous about this. But her instincts just overpowered her till she was just inches away from his neck.

Naruto had to suppress a shiver that moved through his spine after feeling Moka's hot breath against his skin. She was very hesitant about this, but it seemed her instincts were kicking to feed her hunger. He knew a vampire bite wasn't infections, after reading a few books on them from the school library on Vampire Physiology he understood that there were only a few ways that a person could be turned into a vampire. Being so close to Moka like this did make him a bit nervous. This was probably the closest he'd ever been with a girl before.

And somehow, unconsciously his hands had worked their way around her waist. Just watching her lean in close he felt the Zero-Tails whisper in his mind about her power. He could feel the ominous presence within her. Was her Vampire half watching them? Was this other half watching, waiting to see if he'd make the wrong move with Moka?

"Capu-Chu~" Moka whispered.

Her fangs were small, but he felt them pierce his flesh just enough to cause blood and allow her to feast on his crimson essence. It felt strange, having her lips pressed against his neck like this. It was almost as if she was kissing him on his neck. His blue eyes trailed to the side, seeing the mop of pink hair. _'T-this feels familiar'_ Naruto thought to himself. He didn't know why but something swelled up in his chest. This felt entirely familiar, the way he had Moka so close and him having his arms around her waist. _'It feels like I've done this before with someone else?'_ He thought confusingly.

She held her eyes closed when she drank, letting her sense of taste take over her. It was amazing. That much Moka thought when she drank the blonde's blood. It was literally unlike anything she had ever tasted in her life. Comparing it to transfusion bags, there was so much of a difference. From transfusion bags, it was cold and tasted like some flavorless paste. But Naruto's blood was warm, filled with a unique flavor that left her taste buds tingling. It was full of life. She almost felt that she could become addicted to his blood. It was simply perfect in her mind. And as much as she didn't want to depart from this intoxicating flavor, she reached her fill and parted from his neck.

Unconsciously she slowly licked her lips playfully as she cupped her own cheeks and gave a long blissful sigh. Slowly opening her eyes she saw Naruto looking at her strangely. He placed his hand onto where she bit him, and gave her a stare. Was he wondering about something, she honestly didn't know.

Naruto's right brow twitched a bit from how Moka reacted. Moka's cheeks were flushed with pink from the way she drank his blood, and the way she just licked her lips like that was a sight to behold for any normal man.

"Wow, you look liked you really enjoyed drinking my blood Moka" Naruto responded with a smile, which she soon realized what had just happened. Flushing red from embarrassment she only eeped to realize how drawn in she was to drinking his blood.

"I-I'm so sorry, but your blood tasted so amazing" she squeaked, which Naruto found himself chuckling at how embarrassed she was.

"I'm only teasing Moka" he laughed, only fueling the redness and covering her whole face.

…

Once Tsukune had left, he thought much about what the blonde might say towards their pink haired vampire friend. He did find himself swelling up with pride for teasing the serious blonde and cracking a joke to something that most of the students around the school had assumed about the two. But still, he couldn't help feel a little jealous over the fact that the blonde might actually make a move on Moka. She was a stunning girl that all the guys were fawning over (excluding him just enough not to act like them) and even seeing the girls sigh over how beautiful Moka was.

But, whatever it was that Naruto wanted to talk to her about, it wasn't his business to pry. He took a detour to where his class was and ventured at the side of the building where it led to the school furnace to burn the trash. Much like ever corner of the school it had its own creepiness to it, leafless trees and that jutted out upward all ominously like in some horror movie, he even saw a few snakes and spiders move around.

He was definitely out of his element all because he wanted to be with his only friends at this school for monsters.

' _Please, just let everything work'_ he prayed. After the whole Saizo incident, the thought never left him after he saw Naruto's battle against the rogue monster that attacked Naruto and Moka. If someone like that was around this school, no place was safe, and the only thing he could do was rely on his friends for their help. Tsukune never liked to be a bother, he never did. Even if he was weak compared to Naruto and Moka, who were monsters, he wanted to be of any use to them. When he remembered that fight with Naruto and Saizo, he saw how Naruto decimated Saizo in hand-to-hand combat, how his strength lifted him off the ground and flung like some ragdoll. It made him just how useless he was compared to what Naruto could do. He wanted to be strong, he wanted to be a use to them, and if push came to shove, even if it meant him getting killed, he would fight to help his friends.

"H-help" a faint voice had spooked him of his thinking.

Looking to where the voice came from, he saw someone. Moaning in a bit in pain that person quickly revealed to be a girl, a very, very pretty girl.

"Please help, I feel so faint" she said looked at him with such beautiful eyes.

Blushing, he hurried his way toward her. "H-here l-let me help you stand" he sputtered nervously, which she took.

She had light ocean blue hair, which was tied with a purple maid headband that has one star on the side. She was fair skin, having deep purple colored eyes and thick eyelashes and large a bust. She wore a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow colored vest and a light brown checkered skirt. She also wore white leg warmers and plain black dress shoes. She was an absolutely gorgeous girl in Tsukune's eyes; her beauty could almost be compared to that of Moka's. Gulping a bit, he careful held her as she came to sigh.

"Thank you so much, I've always been delicate you see, it's my chest"

' _Her chest'_ Tsukune thought timidly, blushing madly when she leaned to his side with her large chest pressing against the side of torso.

"It's my chest, I have these spasms and my chest feels so tight, like it could burst" and for the things he could not understand what was happening, she seemed to rub her large breast against his own chest. Agape at what was happening to him; blushing uncontrollably Tsukune's mind quickly went somewhere else entirely when indecent thoughts made their way into his mind.

' _Ah, you idiot what'd you think you're doing'_ Tsukune berated himself thinking such thoughts. He had to keep himself under control; he had to keep his hormones under lock and key. But with this beautiful girl pressing against him, she was making it very difficult for him.

"Will you please look at me" she asked lightly with such an angelic voice. Still red from his perverted thoughts and lacking of his self-control he looked at her, which she smiled so serenely. "My name is Kurono Kurumu, please be a good friend to me, okay?"

Looking into her eyes Tsukune felt his mind go fuzzy. His vision slowly became weird, rippling like water as he stared into the blue haired girl's eyes. His mind had nearly gone blank entirely if it weren't for the strange thoughts roaming in his head, thoughts about wanting to wrap his arms around her and embrace her. And without any control over his body he soon began to wrap his arms around her.

"W-what're you doing" Kurumu giggled from the brunette's actions. Kurumu was not at all by the brunette's actions. After just using the _'Allure'_ —her basic Succubus spell—she had this poor fool under her spell now and whatever she said, he would do it no matter what. No one could break her spell. _'All for the sake of my plan'_ she thought happily. Her big plan happened to be enslaving the boys of Yōkai Academy with her beauty and Allure spell, a goal to see which of the boys from the entire school could be her Destined One and be worthy of fathering her offspring. It seemed like a very unorthodox plan in many individual's eyes, but it was for the sake of her race, the race of Succubus that was dying out.

 **Ding! Ding! Ding!**

Usually whenever she heard the bell she was always annoyed to go to lectures, but this one was different. It was Cooking Class, her favorite one out of all the other classes. She loved to cook and could make very delicious dishes if given the thought. With Aono Tsukune still in her clutches, the two made their way to her class. Still in his daze, Tsukune felt his entire body go on autopilot as he was pulled alongside by this girl.

After giving Moka a bit of his blood both had said their good-byes and went to their separate classes. Heading towards his class the blonde was walking up the stairs to the second floor of the building, his hand was pressed against his neck where Moka had bit him. It didn't hurt at all, and the small wounds easily closed up thanks to his self-healing without the use of any Medical-Ninjutsu, but it was just strange for him when he willing gave up his blood like that. This act that he was doing did tend to go far than he would have thought, then again Shinnō and his fake persona was much like this act that he was playing. But he was nothing like Shinnō, he was a madman playing as some benevolent doctor who disliked fighting and saved countless lives that were severely injured or sick. Because, after he made all those efforts he killed all those people he saved after he tried to bring back the Land of Sky.

Naruto's mask may have mimicked Shinnō, being kind and willing to do anything for the sake of a friend, he wondered just how long he could actually keep it up. Everybody had patience, though for people like himself he wondered just how long would his mask last before he reached his breaking point. He still thought of his friends back home, even if they were lost forever there was still value in their names. Maybe the reason he willing gave his blood to Moka was because he was really concerned, maybe, maybe not, he didn't know.

Frowning, he didn't like it when he didn't know. Being oblivious to many things had left him with a strain for living his life entirely oblivious as some idiot wearing an orange kill me jumpsuit. But he'd be a hypocrite if he said he hated orange, it was his favorite color no matter what anyone said.

That's when the blonde stopped suddenly when he felt the Zero-Tails act up a bit. Dark Chakra was already pouring into his _Chakra Coils_. Hearing his ominous whispers Naruto looked up and saw a surprising sight. It was Tsukune with a girl, a very pretty girl. Maybe if he were a normal friend he'd be surprise to find him with such a pretty girl, maybe be a little jealous. She was a beauty, a beauty just like Moka. But her looks didn't make him like the sheep as the boys. He narrowed his eyes, when he felt it. _'I can sense this girl's hatred. Her hatred towards Moka'_ this was one of the Zero-Tails greatest ability, not only was sensing negative emotions a very useful ability, but the Zero-Tails was capable of looking into the hearts of others. And with that ability he could see whatever was ailing his opponents and use psychological warfare to break his opponents and become overcome with their emotions for him to produce more Dark Chakra. Something that Shinnō did when he used that Amaru girl.

Tsukune: that poor fool was being controlled by that girl. The Zero-Tails told him about something being wrong with his mental state. _'I'll have to fix that when my class is done'_ Naruto thought, the bell was fixing to ring at any moment. Saving his friend would have to wait for a bit, the corner of his lips twitched and he gave an amused smirk. Seeing them interact just outside of the door's threshold he silently made his way through and entered his class. Perhaps things were going to turn out interesting after the long boring weeks since his fight with Saizo. Don't get him wrong, he wanted to avoid unnecessary hassles, but he was still a fighter born and raised to fight. It's what made him and it was deeply etched into his very nature.

The bell quickly rung and students made pace to their classrooms, this gave the blonde a quick moment before everyone got ready. When he came here, it was just to occupy him till he was of age in the human world, something everyone called it, and live his own life however he wanted to. But remembering who he was, a shinobi (even a Missing-Nin), he still trained himself at his very best to become stronger. The last few weeks he'd done nothing but study and spends his days hanging around with Tsukune and Moka.

He'd have to start training, otherwise his body wouldn't be able to handle the Dark Chakra in his body, along with the various techniques he'd use. Dark Chakra was powerful. Using the negative emotions of the heart, but like regular chakra it needed proper Chakra Control, which was why he had Malice's as his first Sacrifice that gave him that control. But if he kept neglecting his training his Chakra Coils would begin to thin and make him lose his control of over the dark energy, which would result in destroying his body. This was Dark Chakra's great setback—like normal chakra, it requires proper control to use beneficially, and if there is disruption in the control flow then it can cause severe backlash that can deteriorate the user's body. This was something when he had engaged Shinnō back in the Land of Sky and his old friend Uchiha Sasuke had struck his Tenketsu.

Thinking about that, Naruto would really like to avoid that circumstance.

The students took their seats. Unlike the usual classes this class had counters, sinks and even ovens along with kitchen utensils and cooking ingredients. Today turned out to be a different day. Their homeroom teacher for cooking, Apsara wanted them to pair up as a group of two students and went by a list from how the students were seated. Naruto found himself paired up with the blue haired girl that Tsukune was with because they tended to be at the far back of the classroom. Their assignment was fairly simple: make a batch of cookies.

In all his life, he never cooked real food before. He mostly made instant ramen or got ramen from Ayame and her father back in Konoha before he became a Missing-Nin, and after he left the village he couldn't really recall any real food other than the food he'd buy from different stores venturing across the Five Great Shinobi Countries. And now that he thought about it, he'd completely forgotten what the taste of ramen was now. He couldn't absorb memories for people who knew how to cook, it would be pointless. So getting a book for ingredients that were given to them by their teacher, he looked up what was needed to make chocolate chip cookies. As he looked through the pages of his book, he felt the prying eyes of the blue haired one looking at him.

They were only five minutes in class. "Is there something you need?" he asked flatly, without looking at her. He honestly didn't care who this girl was to Tsukune, he didn't know her and he didn't like her not because he just didn't because they never met, but because of the hate that was in her heart. For whatever reason why she hated Akashiya Moka and he did not know why. That's what was in her heart and she just hated Moka for some odd reason. She could prove to be a problem later on in the day, and if she did any harm to Moka, well, he'd make sure she'd _learn her place_.

Looking at the blonde, Kurumu had heard the rumors about this Uzumaki Naruto character. She heard about his suppose fight against someone named Saizo and won without so as much as a scratch. He gained her attention about it for the first few weeks. And she had to admit, he was a bit unique in some way. He had long, unkempt blonde hair reaching down his neck and jutting out wildly in all directions, fair but tanned skin, his eyes were an icy blue and he had three whisker-like marks on his cheeks which did made her wonder what kind of a monster he could be. He did wear the school uniform but he didn't wear the green blazer and simply wore the white dress shirt having the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the few buttons of his collar were slightly undone and his necktie loosened. He still wore the brown khakis with style and black dress shoes.

He was a handsome one, pointers in her book.

And when he asked her, "Is there something you need?" it made her realize he caught on with her staring at him. Unlike most of the guys, they were a bit mesmerized by her natural good looks and would sputter at time when around her, much like that Tsukune fellow. She almost felt sorry for him… almost though. But with Uzumaki Naruto, he didn't even glance at her direction when he asked. Giving a mental frown she made herself smiling, she always did like a good challenge at times, it gave a good change of pace.

"You're Uzumaki Naruto, yes? I've heard quite a lot of rumors about you" she said innocently, hearing this, he turned and stared at her with a chilling gaze. But that chilling gaze changed instantly with a look of surprise. His brows were raised, seeming shocked to hear such a thing.

"Rumors huh, and what exactly are these rumors saying about?" he questioned with mild shock. Despite how he looked, underneath he was thinking carefully what to say next. Whatever game this girl was playing, he was sure he could win this.

"They've been saying a lot of stuff actually. The rumors have been going ever since you big fight with some guy a few weeks ago. They said you didn't even have a scratch on you" she commented about his fight. Leaning in a bit and lowing her voice a bit further just for him to hear she continued. "They also said that you could be a vampire"

A vampire? Him? No he wasn't a vampire, he was far from it, not even close to whoever made up these little rumors. Sure he had a fight with someone, sure he might have done a little bit more damage to him than he needed to, but he was no vampire. He still had yet to see what a vampire was capable of, and all he could do was wait to see Moka's true nature.

"Well, rumors have always been known to exaggerate about stuff, but I'm no vampire" he waved it off dismissively, making the gesture as he chuckled as if he found it ridiculous (which it was) but played his character right. And it was working. Kurumu gave a flat face when she saw him dismiss it so easily. That grin and little laughter made her question about the rumors. They also said that the person he beat up was in a serious condition that left him with a few broken bones and internal bleeding. Uzumaki Naruto seemed like the average person like Tsukune. But there was something she couldn't place her finger on it. He was hiding something, he had to be: she just knew it somehow.

"Are you sure? You can tell me anything" she said flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes at him and gently placing her hand on his arm.

His mind suddenly began to feel a bit hazy. What was this? Shaking his head slightly at whatever was happening to him he shook his head, expelling whatever trick she was doing to him. It felt like Genjutsu. And while he was terrible at dealing with illusions, the Zero-Tails couldn't allow him to become influences, no, he wouldn't allow it. This thing she was doing was mild compared to the deep heavy sleep illusions he had been effected by. He had gotten better at dispelling small Genjutsu techniques before and this one wasn't all too much of problem to deal with.

"Was this how you got Tsukune to become ensnared to you?" Naruto questioned in a deadpanned tone.

Her eyes had widened slightly from this. He managed to easily brush off her Allure; no one had managed to brush it off like that before. It may have had a little power to it but it was able to get the job done with anyone. And Kurumu was deeply surprised. Rejection, it was a horrid feeling not only to herself but to her pride. And deep in that horrible feeling, there was just a bit of a tingling sensation. This could prove to be a little more amusing than she originally thought. But when he mentioned Tsukune's name she was a bit confused. How did he know the boy? What could he possibly to him. From the sound of his voice, he didn't sound like he cared.

"Oh, you're friends with Tsukune-kun?" Kurumu asked surprisingly, much to the blonde's annoyance when she changed to a different subject of his question.

But that left a big question. Was he really a friend to Tsukune? For now he was. Giving little talk with each other (and brushing off the advances that Kurumu had made) they finished making their cookies, easily getting an A. Most of it was thanks to Kurumu—she really was skilled in cooking, that he could admit.

When the bell rung again the blonde had just went pass the threshold of the door instantly and left the blue haired succubus searching for him. The halls were a bit crowded as all the students began moving to their classes. Annoyed that she couldn't find the blonde she looked left and right, up and down as she searched for him. This was going to be a bit difficult than she had hoped. If she got him under her spell, surely she could try to find what she was looking for in this whole harem plan in finding her Destined One.

And that's when she found his blonde hair. He was drinking from the water fountain; already done he turned and looked up. He gave her a surprised look and then to her surprise he smiled lightly and waved. Her cheeks began to heat up a bit when he did, the smile he gave held sincerity and it made his calm stoic face much more appealing. Walking toward her direction she waved the same way and smiled, "Hello, Naruto—"

Her greeting was short lived when he just walked passed her. Not so much as a glancing at her he walked without any concern or distraction. Now she was a bit confused and a bit angry at this. Turning her gaze at his back, her anger quickly spiked when she realized that smile of his and that wave wasn't meant for her. No, it was meant for the thorn that had been growing in her side ever since she saw her. Ever since the boys had been distracted by _her_ beauty!

' _Akashiya Moka'_ Kurumu thought vehemently, that blonde bastard had purposely ignored her for Moka. Oh, Kurumu felt rage flood her system seeing the blonde smile as he talked to that pink haired hussy. Balling up her hands into tight balling fists, literally making them turn white from how hard she tightened them she glared murderously at the cause of her plans being messed up by her. She hated Akashiya Moka, she hated her, hate, hate, hate her!

Moka giggled to whatever the blonde said to her, and soon they began to leave. Turning his sight away from Moka and glancing at her, she saw Naruto give a smirk. He soon blew her off when he turned his head, now Kurumu was seriously pissed.

Oh how he liked physiological warfare. Kurumu's rage was just growing more and more ever second she saw him with Moka. He wanted to laugh; he wanted to rub it in her face because she wasn't the only one capable of playing this game she made on him. Dark Chakra was already filling his reserves. He knew this little game was going to get more serious for whatever she would try next. Leaving the area, Dark Chakra already began to stop being produced.

The pink haired vampire had noticed the small smile on the blonde's face. He seemed to be in some kind of good mood and she wondered what made him so happy. _'I wonder what came up'_ Moka wondered. She had her arm wrapped around his and together they went through the crowded halls—herself unaware of the glares the two received from the male populace of students that passed by them.

Feeling their little hate towards him for being near Moka, Naruto couldn't hold the smile on his face which turned into a smirk. These idiots were so petty for being jealous of him just because had Moka close to him. Idiots, they were all idiots. They weren't even dating each other and yet they assumed it. Yet how could he not blame them for their assumptions. Moka was very clingy; having her arm around his all the time they'd meet up in the morning, in the halls, and breakfast and lunch every time she saw him. Ever since he got rid of the darkness in her heart she'd been like this all the time with him.

Naruto had nothing to complain about. Her behavior was just too innocent, acting as if this was a normal thing. Still, he felt that dark presence within her, her vampire half coming in and out every time they were around. He wondered what this half thought of him for being this close to this softer and innocent half. Did she disapprove of her other half's behavior or was she simply trying to figure him out?

"Naruto-san, Moka-san"

Out of his thoughts the duo turned to see Tsukune making his way through the crowd and walk up to the two.

"Oh, Tsukune-kun, do you have Foreign Language too?" Moka asked, making the brunette nodded. And like that the trio soon went to class, talking about unimportant things and day to day activities.

 **.  
.**

Lunch… Naruto liked it despite the small meals they were given. Sure some of it was a little bland compared to actual food but it did its job right. It also gave him plenty of time to think about his training. Yōkai Academy had an open field filled with graves completely far from the school, the forest that was right next to the school (something that gave him plenty of cover from anyone). And then there was the sea and cliff. Both were completely far from any student to see him. What he needed was to work on was his body and chakra control. It was still in perfect sync for him to perform Ninjutsu but he had to make sure nothing was amiss. Even the slightest damage from Dark Chakra could corrode his mental state.

Their time eating lunch was a quiet one. Naruto just sat there quiet, contemplating on something that neither Moka nor Tsukune could guess.

Getting a bit nervous from how serious he looked, Moka chose to break this silence. "Uh, Naruto-kun?" she spoke nervously, making the blonde look up to her.

"Huh? Is there something you need, Moka-chan?" the whiskered blonde questioned, making the nervous pinkette vampire didn't really know what to say from how serious the blonde looked.

"Y-you've been spacing out a bit. Is something on your mind?" Moka asked nervously, making the blonde tilt his head at her question.

He had been _spacing out_ as she described it. Thinking about his training and thinking about that Kurono girl. That's when a toothy grin appeared and reached ear to ear. Something just came to his mind, something that could make him get back at Tsukune for his comment earlier.

"Well Moka you'll never guess what I saw in this morning today. I was walking to my class and I just so happened to see Tsukune wrapping himself all over a girl, giggling and being all lovey-dovey with each other" Naruto said slyly, causing the brunette boy to blush from who he was mentioning.

' _Wait… why does this feel familiar for some reason?'_ Tsukune asked himself, something about this predicament was definitely familiar. And the whiskered blonde made it worst when he started wrapping his arms around lovingly and started making smooching sounds.

"Wha—no, no it wasn't like that! Well… I mean it wasn't exactly how it happened I just—" stammering the brunette tried to explain himself for his actions. He tried to explain, he really did but Naruto just held that sly look on his face and Moka: the poor pink haired vampire was blushing at how Naruto described Tsukune with some girl.

"Don't lie Tsukune, I saw your hand feeling her up. Honestly try to show a bit of self-control over those hormones of yours" he said mockingly, causing Tsukune's mouth to gape from hearing this from him.

' _That's even worst! Are you trying to make me look like a pervert in front of Moka-san!?'_ Tsukune exclaimed in his thoughts, his eyes wide like dinner plates and slacked jaw. _'I've completely misjudged you Naruto-san!'_

' _I've completely misjudged you Tsukune-kun'_ Moka thought.

Naruto was laughing, laughing on the inside as he watched Tsukune try to explain himself to Moka. But the pinkette seemed to scoot away as the human tried to explain himself. He could swear he was seeing tears at the corner of his eyes.

Watching them from behind the cafeteria building was Kurono Kurumu. Watching from the corner of the building she watched them eat and talk amongst themselves. She gritted her teeth when she Moka with them. Just looking at Moka was becoming an eyesore. She had two guys under her spell, Uzumaki Naruto and Aono Tsukune. She could clearly understand Uzumaki Naruto, but with Aono Tsukune she did not know. Perhaps she had underestimated his value; if she grabbed his attention then surely he had something to offer.

Naruto was a difficult one, easily able to brush off her Allure despite it not being at full power. With Tsukune it was easy just like the others she's captured. If she separated them from Tsukune, she could use her charm on Tsukune again and have him fight against Naruto while she dealt with Moka. _'Yeah, that could work. I doubt that he could hurt his friend'_ Kurumu thought, leaving her spot and started to think of a way how she could get to Tsukune.

The day soon went on with them going to their classes and soon the day came to an end.

Tsukune found himself sighing. After what Naruto had said during their lunch, Moka kept avoiding him no matter how much he tried to explain himself. _'I shouldn't have teased him about Moka-san'_ he sighed again. He never expected Naruto to go that far, he seemed like the serious guy but he was proven wrong when his whiskered friend got him back for his comment. With the way Moka was with him, clinging to him and making them see like some couple (which seemed unintentional) he couldn't help himself in teasing Naruto about how his relationship with Moka. It was funny. But now he was regretting it because now Moka was avoiding him thinking he was some pervert. He was most certainly was not feeling up Kurumu when he hugged her, that much he was certain.

Furrowing his brows, Tsukune suddenly began to realize something. Just how did Naruto know about Kurumu? How did he know he was hugging her?

"Tsukune-kun"

Hearing that familiar angelic voice behind him, Tsukune felt slender arms wrap around his neck and feeling two very soft pillows press against his chest. "K-Kurumu-san" Tsukune stammered, struggling to gain his bearings when the girl seemed to drag him down. "W-what are you doing here, Kurumu-san!?" he asked, trying all hold himself upright.

The blue haired beauty gave a small childish pout, "I wanted to come and see you Tsukune-kun" she smiled, making him blush different shades of red when Kurumu pressed her ample chest tightly against his. "W-why d-did you want to see me?" he stuttered, making Kurumu smiled beautifully.

"I need your help, Tsukune-kun" she whispered softly, making him shiver from when she said his name.

"H-help?" he repeated, he started to feel a bit fuzzy again. Looking into her eyes everything was getting hazy. _'This is happening like last time'_

"Yes, I need your help Tsukune-kun. Will you help me?" she asked innocently, casting her Allure spell.

"What is it that you want me to do, Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune's voice became monotone, his brown eyes becoming dull and lifeless.

"I want you to help me take care of that pink haired vampire, Akashiya Moka" she growled at her name but Kurumu once again smiled when Tsukune nodded. Without any resistance whatsoever he nodded, agreeing to her plan no matter what it was or what it involved.

…

"Aono Tsukune? Aono Tsukune?" Nekonome Shizuku repeatedly called out the name of her student two times before the sandy brown haired teacher tilted her head when she looked up and found his seat empty seat where said boy was suppose to be. _'Absent'_ she thought, marking him on her chart. This was a first; Tsukune had never really been absent before after the first few weeks of school had started. Looking to the side of her classroom, Uzumaki Naruto was there sitting in his seat with his right elbow placed on his desk and knuckle pressed against his whiskered cheek, blue eyes just looking out the window in deep thought.

Shizuku had seen Tsukune interact with the blonde many times before, along with Akashiya Moka. They all seemed like good friends, _'I'll have to ask them if they know where he might be'_ Shizuku thought, continuing to call out the other names of the students that were present.

As the class began, Naruto was deep in thought about the whereabouts of his friend. _'This is happening much quicker than I expected from that Kurono girl. No doubt she probably has Tsukune in her clutches—but what would she need him for? She can't use him in some hostage situation, doesn't seem like her style. If this is some attempt to get me away from Moka, it's possible because of the resentment she has for her. But that leaves Moka at a disadvantage because her powers are sealed'_ tapping his fingers from his freehand on his desk he thought carefully what his next move would be. Should he let this go and see where it takes him or try to stop her earlier in this game she was playing at. She has some power over the mental state; this was something he speculated after she had tried to take over his mind. Her attack felt like Genjutsu of some kind, but it wasn't something like actual Genjutsu because no Yōkai possessed chakra. So it could be some kind of hypnosis.

' _I could use Moka as bait'_ looking over his shoulder: seeing the pink haired vampire write attentively on her assignment before he looked back out the window. _'Kurono is after Moka, so if I let her be the bait then not only will she make her move, but she'll bring out Tsukune to help her with whatever she's trying to do'_ looking over his shoulder again, the beautiful pinkette must have felt his staring and looked up from her paper and locked eyes with him. Beautiful emerald green eyes staring into his cold blue ones, he felt heat suddenly gathered at his cheeks, she just smiled sweetly at him and waved lightly at him. Acknowledging her Naruto looked out the window once more. _'Looks like you'll have to play the bait in this Moka'_ taking his gaze away from the window he looked down at his written assignment and began to work.

After a couple of minutes the class was over, having everyone leave their seats and go to their next class. Packing up his paper and pencils the blonde was about to make his way through the threshold of the door till Nekonome had called him.

"Uzumaki-kun, could you wait for a moment?" she asked, making the bright colored blonde wait.

"Is there something wrong, Nekonome-sensei?" Naruto inquired with a raised brow, making the neko-like teacher nodded.

"Apologies Uzumaki-kun, but it's about Aono-kun. This is the first Aono-kun has missed a class and I'm just a bit concerned if there's something wrong" Shizuku held up a small stack of papers, "Seeing is how you two are friends, I thought you could tell me if there's anything wrong".

She keeps track of her student's carefully. That's something that could be difficult if she suspected something out of the ordinary if it involved him personally. But Naruto waved it off, "There's no need for concern, Nekonome-sensei. I talked with Tsukune this morning, he just has a small cold and needs a bit of rest" Naruto lied smoothly, having Shizuku's cat-like ears on her head to twitch a bit.

Naruto didn't show the least bit of concern over Tsukune. Call it a teacher's intuition, she felt there was something a bit off about Naruto just calling it an ailment. But, Shizuku really couldn't argue. Naruto isn't really a difficult person than some of the students who acted… well like students. The blonde seemed like the serious type, which he proved by having good grades and showing up every day in class. She just had to take his word for it at the moment. "If you see Aono-kun, can give these to him, they're today's assignment papers.

He nodded, taking the small stack of papers with him and left.

Walking out of his class, Moka was there waiting for him. Seeing him leave, she made pace and walked up to his side. "What did Nekonome-sensei want?" she asked, making the blonde shrug his shoulders.

"All she wanted was for me to deliver these to Tsukune" Naruto said, holding up the sheets of paper.

The thought about her human friend had made her wonder where he might be. He didn't show up during breakfast or 1st period, it made her wonder where he was or if Naruto knew where he was. "Naruto-kun, where is Tsukune-kun anyway?" the pinkette questioned, which the blonde didn't show the least bit of concern.

"Tsukune's taking a bit of rest today, from what I was able to see he has a small cold. So I told him to eat a bit soup and see where it takes him before I can exam anymore of his symptoms" he explained, leaving her to blink. He seemed to know a little above the average when it came to certain things, things that seemed to involve the medical field. Like how he explained her own symptoms when she hadn't had blood and told each of things she was suffering. And the way he just said _'exam anymore of his symptoms'_ it seemed like something a doctor would say.

"Uh, Naruto-kun, do you… do you plan on being a doctor someday?" she just had to ask. He seemed very knowledgeable from her perspective.

Naruto looked at her while they had been walking through the crowded halls. Did he have plans in becoming a doctor? That was strange, he never really thought about it entirely. Sure had extensive knowledge about Medical-Ninjutsu at his disposal and it equipped him with medical knowledge there was far superior from what this world's medical abilities could ever provide? From creating poisons, to improving the body's potential. Who knows what he could be capable of with just his medical knowledge?

When he absorbed Malice, he absorbed her memories too. And from a distant memory he recalled how the Rinha Clan was targeted during past wars from other countries trying to steal their secrets. He even remembered Malice's son Yūto. From her memory, it was during at the end of a shinobi war where a plague began to spread around the Five Great Shinobi Countries. Many had fallen from the plague, but Yūto was the one who contained an anti-body to combat it. How he gained an anti-body was from the medical prowess of the Rinha Clan.

That's when he felt anger boil inside his chest. When he looked back at Malice's memories, he remembered the Five Kage of that time went into negotiation with the Rinha Clan to fight the virus and took Yūto for research. They were able to produce an anti-body to rid the plague, but at the cost of his life.

Everything led down to how Naruto met Malice during the time before the 4th Great Shinobi World War was initiated. Malice kidnapped the five Kages from all their respective villages. Malice would then trap all the Five Kages within a Crystal Barrier that allowed her to absorb their chakra, the point of her major plan was to bring her son back to life with a Reincarnation Ninjutsu that didn't apply at a cost of her life but through pure chakra alone. And what she used was the equivalent of all Five Kages and succeeded in bringing her son's soul back from the afterlife. But that was short lived when he turned into a monster which was a result of how Malice revived him. Defeating that boy was no easy task, but he managed to defeat him and turned him back to normal. And just before his soul could return to the afterlife, Malice asked for his forgiveness.

He accepted his mother's forgiveness and returned to the afterlife.

After that confrontation it was just left between the two had exchanged words. It was at that point Naruto wanted Malice as his sacrifice. Unlike Hiruko who fought and kidnapped shinobi who had special abilities and Kekkei genkai, Naruto has asked her to become his sacrifice. He explained his own ideas and what he had plan for the world. She could have rejected his idea and simply fought against him. But with her plan becoming fruitless due to her son still being in the afterlife, there was hardly anything for her now that the one thing she desired was gone from her grasp. But she surprised him by agreeing. And ever since then, her power has been a part of him.

Continuing his school day, with Tsukune and Kurono still nowhere to be seen, everything still kept the same pace despite their missing students. The classes went by smoothly and soon Naruto was eating lunch with Moka. But he noticed something off about the girl. She'd glance at him at times; she'd look and then turn away with her face turning pink. He didn't know why, but he almost felt as if she was fighting something, wanting to say something but something would stop her from saying it.

He wasn't bothered by it; it was just getting very noticeable. "Is something wrong?" he asked her from the opposite end of the table, spooking the pink haired vampire and making sputter.

"N-no, every things f-fine" she waved her hands in hysteria much to his confusion.

Moka didn't want to say it aloud in front of him, but she had been trying to ask him if she could drink his blood. That was all that she was thinking ever since she recalled yesterday about how he let her drink his blood. She drank her tomato juice as a substitute for her growing thirst but it did little to quench it. She wanted to ask him if he could let her drink his blood again. And every time she tried, she recalled the sweet red nectar flowing from his veins. She blushed each time she recalled the content of tingling flavors illuminating her taste-buds. His blood was amazing, the aroma, the body, everything was perfect.

She was nervous. That was pretty much what was stopping her; whenever she would get close to him she'd just find herself feeling conflicted in asking him. He willing gave his blood to her because of her nature as a vampire. It was his idea, not hers. That's why she didn't try to. He allowed it and she couldn't do anything about it unless he allowed it again.

Right now Moka had cupped her hands together, twiddling her thumbs. When Naruto asked her if something was wrong, she wondered if she could ask him since he was asking what was bothering her. Again she blushed, "I-I was just w-wondering if—"Moka's voice trailed off a bit, trying to find the right words on how she should ask him.

"If what?" he asked, trying to make her continue what she was trying to say.

"I was wondering if… if you'd let me" she really couldn't find any other way in saying she wanted to suck his blood.

Let her what? That's pretty much what he was thinking. She was nervous, tongue tied, and sputtering her words when she kept looking at him. So he just took a guess at what she was trying to ask him, "Are you asking me if you could drink my blood, Moka-chan?" Naruto said seriously, making her nod slowly. That's why she was flustered. She wanted to suck his blood, but couldn't bring herself to ask him. The corner of his lips twitched a bit.

"Sure" and just saying that had made the pinkette brighten up.

She smiled so beautifully just because he said it was okay for her to drink his blood. Getting rid of his lunch and deciding to avoid any eyes that might see them. The two just walked behind the cafeteria building. So here they were again in the same position.

"Capu-chu~" Moka whispered, biting onto his neck and began drinking. It was still perfect, still able to make her taste-buds tingle.

' _Moka'_ Naruto gasped in thought, blushing when he felt the girl begin to hum where she was biting him. Feeling her part away from him she surprised him when she began to lap her tongue against the small wounds on his neck. _'I-is she doing this on purpose'_ he shivered before she finally stopped. Seeing her cup her cheeks and squeal girlishly had rendered him a bit speechless from her… _actions_. Naruto was still blushing; this was something similar to how Anko had cut his cheek and licked his blood from his cheek. But what made it different was that Moka made it very awkward from how she was licking the sensitive openings on his neck.

Unconsciously placing his hand where she bit him, he really couldn't find any words to describe what just happened. Was his blood really that good?

Neither one of them made an attempt to speak. Somehow they got caught up staring into each other's eyes. Realizing they were just staring at each other, Naruto looked away quickly, "I-I think it's t-time we get to class" he stuttered. Naruto cursed himself for stuttering. How could he feel nervous just from staring at her? It wasn't like he was part of those idiotic sheep who fawned themselves over Moka. He was better than that, he was better than them. So just how in the hell could he act so feeble.

Even Moka could admit she felt like she was in a trance when she was gazing into his blue eyes. Strange thoughts just seemed to pass through her mind when she looked at him through those twin pools of cobalt. Blushing herself, she nodded, not being able to trust her voice.

 **.  
.**

The bell never did ring and the two just walked through the empty hallways of the school. Things had become awkward between the two; they couldn't look at each other, or even glance at one another.

"Moka" Naruto finally broke their awkward silence.

"Y-yes" she sputtered, finally mustering up the strength to look at him when he called her.

"Can you wait here? I need to use the bathroom really quick" he asked her and Moka nodded.

The bell did ring and a wave of students began to fill the hallway, the large crowd had made the blonde merge with the roaming students and left him untraceable in the crowd. Seeing him leave gave her time to clear her head. Placing one hand on her forehead she sighed lightly, _'what was that, my head's feels like it's spinning'_ she had no idea what was going on. Right now her head really felt as if it were spinning, and her heart beating loudly in her chest. This never happened to her before, so why was she feeling so strange. She honestly didn't know.

 _{"You should be more concerned what's around you rather than the blonde"}_

"Huh?"

Looking left and right Moka tried to figure out where the voice came.

Back with Naruto he really did go to the boy's bathroom. While it did give him time to clear his head about that awkward moment he had with Moka, it really was to draw out Kurono. She may have hid herself well from him but her hate gave her away. So now here he was letting his plan go down with the two meeting each other. So he let himself think for a bit. Inside the boy's bathroom was like any other bathroom, having stalls with urinals and toilets and sinks with mirrors. With no concern with what was probably going down he turned on the sink and took the time to clear his thoughts. Setting it on cold he cupped his hands and splashed the water against his face.

' _Just what was that? My heart was beating like crazy when I was looking at her. Ah. Don't tell me I was actually developing feeling for Moka!? I can't develop feelings; it's just going to screw me over if I do'_ Naruto berated himself. Naruto knew nothing about being with someone, sure he had that ridiculous crush on Haruno Sakura but that's all it was, just a simple pointless crush. If he allowed himself to have feelings for Moka then she'd become a distraction, too much of a hassle that he'd have to occupy himself.

Moka was a sweet girl, kind and innocent. Something that reminded him of…

That's when Naruto furrowed his brows when he realized why Moka felt a bit familiar when he unconsciously embraced her yesterday when she drank his blood. "So that's why" he muttered, tugging his eyelid down from his right eye. The blonde shook his head, not going any further than what he was about to think of.

' _I guess I should get back, Moka's gonna need my help'_ turning off the sink he turned around ready to leave till his face met metal.

Taken back from the sudden assault he backed up just a bit to see who it was that struck him. In front of him was Tsukune holding a fire extinguisher with a bit of his blood smeared. Tsukune broke his nose.

"Hello, Naruto-san" Tsukune spoke dully, making the blood grab his nose pop it back into place. Already applying Medical-Ninjutsu to the area he wiped away the blood from his nostrils.

'I have to admit. A little cliché in using your friends against you, but then again friends find it difficult to hurt the people they care about. They might restrain them in some way, but it still hurts them knowing they had to use for against them. Too bad I'm not one of them anymore' Naruto chuckled dryly, shaking his head when Tsukune tried to hit him with the fire extinguisher. Sidestepping, he just looked at how sloppy his attempts were. Tsukune was useless in a fight. He didn't have anything to use against him other than relying weapons to aid him.

"I kinda feel bad about this Tsukune, but I'm gonna have to make you learn your place" popping his knuckles he grinned at the charging human.

…

Her purple eyes watched the two the entire time acting all goody-goody with each other. _'Pft, it makes me sick to my stomach? But once I defeat that pink haired hussy, Uzumaki-kun will be mine'_ excitement was already building up in her chest. All her planning was coming to fruition once the blonde separated from Moka. Tsukune was standing on her side, completely in her control. Seeing the blonde leave, she made her move, "Make sure you distract Uzumaki-kun. I wanna enjoy beating Moka before I get to him" she ordered, and without hesitation he nodded and began to follow the blonde through the crowded hall.

And taking her time Kurumu sat on the staircase's rails, watching the thorn to her plans sit there without so much as a worry. Kurumu was in no way ignorant, from all the constant gossip around her, many students told about how beautiful Moka was said to be by the guys and girls and even a few rumors going on about her that she was a vampire. Some people say that was the reason why Moka was with Uzumaki Naruto, because he was a vampire too. It still made her question about the nature of the blonde, he denied being a vampire yet the students all commented that he was. They said he was strong that left many others a bit frightened by him. Whatever he was, it didn't really matter. She was going to take him away from Moka to her dismay. Yes, she was going to enjoy making this floozy cry.

"You're quite the gossip you know. They say you're a vampire, Akashiya Moka" Kurumu raised her voice enough for Moka to hear, which she looked up to see jump off from the railing of the steps that was a single story high. Her skirt lifted up enough from the breeze created from her descent and revealed just enough for the guys passing by to see her light yellow panties before being covered up by her skirt again.

With one hand on her hip, a smirk was etched onto her beautiful face when she looked at the surprised pinkette. "Akashiya Moka" she said lightly, walking slowly around her, sizing her up. "I am a Succubus, Kurono Kurumu. I am here to defeat you" she said just as she was done circling her like a vulture.

Moka's green eyes widen in shock from what the blue haired succubus had just said. She was confused why she just revealed her nature and why she said she was here to defeat her. She didn't understand why. "Isn't it against the rules to reveal your nature?" she questioned confusingly; sure she revealed her true nature to Naruto and Tsukune when they first met, but she wasn't aware that that would be a school rule. But it did little to concern Naruto and Tsukune, she knew what their nature was because they trusted her—Tsukune's was a bit hazy at first but it worked out and they were friends. She was a vampire, Tsukune was a human, and Naruto was a Chimera.

And looking at this girl, she didn't understand why she'd reveal her nature to her when they never even knew each other. That's when Moka saw her delicate features morph into a frown, "I can't stand it!" she snapped, pointing her finger at her accusingly. "It's because of you that my plans are being foiled" all her pent up range was leading to this. Finally she would get her vengeance on her.

Furrowing her brows Moka was deeply confused, _'plan?'_ Moka thought, "What plan?" she asked her which she didn't seem to take to kindly of the question.

"My plan!" she spat, "It was infallible; my plan was to enslave the entire male student body. Operation: Yōkai Harem"

Moka gaped at what she was hearing. Beyond words Moka didn't know what to describe this girl. _'Odd'_ yeah, that was the perfect word to describe her and her _'plans'_. But what did that have to do with her? She knew nothing of her plans and didn't intent to know anymore till waltzed right in her face and continued, "Every boy in the school would mesmerized by my beauty, until you came along and ruined everything! All of those fools fell for you instead. I will never lose in a battle of feminine charm do you hear me!?"

Now Moka felt a bit unsettled. She'd never done a thing yet she was claiming she ruined this unorthodox plan she came up with. And right now all she wanted to do was leave because it was getting to strange. And that's when she saw her smirk, that's why I decided to show you don't stand a chance against me by stealing your little boyfriend, Uzumaki-kun"

' _Boyfriend'_ Moka thought, visibly blushing at Kurumu's remark. Their relationship wasn't like that. No, no it wasn't like that at all. It was too soon to consider such thoughts. But shaking her head, riding such unnecessary thoughts she retorted, "wait, don't bring Naruto-kun into this" she exclaimed.

Seeing her panic fueled Kurumu even more and it brought the busty succubus chuckle, "I bet his bloods tasty too. Is that why you use him for? Good luck finding another food source after I take him from you"

At her jab Moka couldn't help but flinch. Use Naruto? Did she use Naruto as a food source? No, he willingly let her drink his blood twice and he said he was okay with it. He understood and allowed her to drink his blood because it was for her sake. But it made her feel a bit discouraged at the idea. "I-I don't use him" she protested weakly.

"Oh Moka-chan"

The two beauties gasped lightly and looked to see Naruto walking down from the hall and on his shoulder was an unconscious Aono Tsukune.

' _But how, Tsukune should have kept him busy?'_ Kurumu thought surprisingly.

"Naruto-kun, what happened to Tsukune-kun!" the pinkette gasped as she ran up to the two.

Glancing at the unconscious human Naruto withheld a smirk that was creeping up on his face. "Well, Tsukune came by out of nowhere and suddenly attacked me with a fire extinguisher and broke my nose with it. I couldn't reason with him because he seemed to be in some kind of trance so I knocked him out, but before he lost consciousness he said someone by the name of Kurono Kurumu made him do it" the blonde explained, making the pinkette gasp again.

She made Tsukune Naruto! How cruel could this girl be to make a friend attack another friend?

Naruto may have gotten rid of the darkness in Moka's heart, emotions were still emotions to the Zero-Tails and he felt her anger. It was small but enough for him to feel that the girl was peeved at this revelation. That's when he looked up and saw Kurumu having a conflicted look. She was probably wondering how this was happening. She had Tsukune keep him busy while she dealt with Moka. She was probably certain he didn't have the guts to attack Tsukune. Things were not going as she planned.

"I heard everything you know; you wanted to steal me from Moka-chan? That's a really bold statement, and I don't know about you but I don't know what the rumors have been going around saying me and Moka being a couple because they're not true. And even if they were, I'd rather choose Moka over you any day, comparing her to you, I'm not interested in some shallow big breasted bimbo" he chide.

' _Ouch'_ Moka thought at his comment. This was entirely something else, a side she'd never seen from Naruto. Did this Kurumu girl manage to make him angry? She could assume so.

Kurumu was visibly shaking. He compared her to Akashiya Moka. Called her a shallow big breasted bimbo, a vein had begun to throb from the back of her head. She hated Akashiya Moka; she hated Uzumaki Naruto than ever before. Resisting her, rejecting her, she hated it, she hated every second of it and it only left her with one option now that these two were interfering with her plans. "You… you" she growled, her fists clenched tightly. Kurono Kurumu was mad!

Already succeeding he took action, "Run Moka" he ordered, grabbing onto her wrist and made her run along with him.

' _Cowards!'_ Kurumu charged after them with all her rage.

It may have seemed like they were just running from the Succubus's fury, but in actuality Naruto was purposely taking them away from the building. He didn't need to take down the building in fighting her; then again she wasn't much of a threat. They just needed to make themselves far away and that was it?

Having Tsukune on his shoulder didn't make him lose any energy; the kid didn't even weight all that much from what he was use to. Running and that was pretty much all that they were doing Moka in question was wondering where they were heading and what they would do next. This girl was after them; more specifically she was after her and Naruto. Everything bad had happened directly at Tsukune just because he knew them. It made her feel bad knowing she placed her friend in danger.

"Don't feel down, Moka-chan" Naruto spoke up, shaking the girl out of her downtrodden thoughts. "None of this is your fault. This girl just has some petty grudge against you and that doesn't make you responsible when you did nothing wrong" stopping, he turned to her and smiled, "remember Moka-chan, you're a good person and a great friend. It doesn't matter what comes our way because I'll be there when you need me, and no doubt Tsukune will too"

Reassuring did get rid of the downtrodden emotions she felt. He filled her with a certain hope that things would work out.

Where they were was just out of reach from the school, entering the forest that was right beside it. Placing Tsukune right beside a dead tree he stood up. Now that things were going as he thought they'd go, he wondered what he should do. Should he make Kurumu learn her place? If he tried to perform any of his Ninjutsu, it could possibly kill her and he wanted to avoid that. She was a selfish and shallow girl yes but she didn't deserve to die. He glanced at Moka who was contemplating what to do next. His eyes went down slowly where her crucifix hung from where her breasts were. _'I could do that, that other half of her must want to get out and that could get me a view just how capable Moka could be when she's unsealed'_ he what he should do now.

"Moka, listen I need to—"walking up to her as he spoke, he was cut off when Kurumu appeared from the sky.

"Aww ready to say your good-byes you dead weaklings!" she screech, flying down straight at them with an amazing burst of speed. In her transformation there was hardly any difference in her appearance but behind her back she grew large leathery black bat-like wings, her nails had extended reaching seven or more inches in length, her ears had become point with a devil-like tail extending from underneath her skirt. Not knowing what her speed might have been, Naruto then pushed Moka from where they were at just enough when Kurumu reared back her claws and delivered her slash.

To Moka's shock, Kurumu used her nails to slice Naruto's torso, his blood spewed in globs when his flesh sliced opened, leaving four long line of red on shirt.

Wincing a bit, he almost toppled backwards till he regained his bearings. _'Okay, that hurt'_ he thought, gently placing his fingers between the slit openings of his shirt he began to apply Medical-Ninjutsu.

"Naruto-kun!" Moka cried, running up to him in panic. Seeing that much blood pour from his body had sent her more than just a panic. She was scared for the life of her friend. He pushed her out of the way so she wouldn't be injured. Her vampiric senses had just felt like they were on overload because of the smell of his blood wafting in her nostrils when she breathed it in. But she didn't let her senses take over her, her friend was bleeding and she needed to help.

When she took a look she saw long deep slits of torn flesh across from his torso and ending at his collar bone. She didn't know what she should do. She wanted to help, she needed to help.

"Don't worry, I'll heal" he stated, already she noticed the ends of his cuts suddenly begin to twitch and move on their own. To her amazement she saw flesh and muscle tissue begin to connect and sow and renew itself into fresh new tissue of skin and muscle. Little by little the deep cuts became small abrasions till finally they vanished without even so much as a hint that those cuts were even there.

Up above in the sky Kurumu did find herself impressed that he had survived her attack. Her nails were sharp enough to cut straight through trees with relative ease. He'd have to have extraordinary healing to heal his wounds. And if he survived it then surely those rumors about him being a vampire were true. Someone like him would be worthy for her cause, but he was distracted by that pink haired hussy's charm and it only pissed her off.

"So I guess those rumors about you being a vampire is true. No one could simply shrug out my attack like you did; my claws are strong enough to cut through trees and stone. Why even bother with her, I could give you so much more than she could" she stated, leaving the blonde to tilt his head.

What could she possibly offer him; just because she had big boobs didn't mean anything to him. He felt that dark presence inside Moka, she wanted to come out. She wanted to teach this girl a lesson. He felt the corner of his lips curved upward. _'You have no idea what you got yourself into'_ with that thought in mind, he surprised Moka when he grasped her rosary.

"Naruto-kun" Moka said lightly, still surprised by his sudden actions.

That's when he smiled at her. "Don't worry, it's gonna be over soon" tugging it, the chain sent small sparks around it till finally a snapping sound was heard.

It may have seemed a bit simple to do, but it actually required a lot more strength than needed to Naruto's surprise. "The rosary… it came off" Moka gasped to find that the seal had been undone.

And like a flashflood, power had surged violently than either of them could have thought. In a flash of pink light, endless power had gathered all around them. Taken back Naruto took a few steps back from what he felt. _'This is what's inside of Moka!'_ Naruto gasped in thought. He never would have imagined this much being insider. This power she held was in a class of its own. That's when heard fluttering of wings. Looking to the sky to his surprise he saw black bats come in a swarm and there were a lot of them. The small winged creatures of the night flew straight down and curved just before they could hit the ground. Wherever they came from, it seemed their sole reason was because of Moka. All of them shrouded her in a vortex of blackness, her power had just kept going and going pass than what Naruto would have thought till finally everything came in a deathly silence.

The Zero-Tails was already whispering in his mind how dark her power felt. She may not have held any negative emotions but this power of hers was certainly dark. He was ever sure the temperature dropped just enough for him to see his own breath. Looking to the sky he noticed there was some kind of adverse weather effect when her power was unleashed.

He quickly turned his sights toward her when he heard the Zero-Tails saying she was about to make her move.

Standing there, the bats seemed to somehow latch onto her body, shielding her from their view. Then slowly, one by one the bats seemed to peel off before all of them fluttered and flew away into the darkened sky. "Beautiful" Naruto commented in a low whisper.

Standing in all her vampiric glory the true Akashiya Moka stood. No longer was her hair its bright bubblegum pink, and no longer were her eyes emerald green. Replacing that innocent shy personality that had once been the Akashiya Moka Naruto knew and was replaced by the long lustrous silver hair that reached the same length as the previous Moka. Her skin became beautifully pale and just as flawless; her eyes had become deep red with black cat-like pupils. He also noticed that her breasts and hips became bigger and she became slightly taller than her previous form.

Patience. That's what was needed for her. Patience was what she needed to get out and finally after so long she breathed in the world around. Bringing her hand up Moka gently brushed the thin silver strands of her hair away from her eyes. "So, you're the one who awoken me" she stated, and gazed at the blonde with her piercing red orbs.

Even her voice had changed, sounding much more mature. She sounded much older. And the way she said that, it wasn't a question, it was a fact.

For the longest time Naruto felt a bit nervous at what he was looking. This wasn't like the pink haired Moka. This one was strong, he could tell and much more confident. If he didn't play his cards right, then he was going to get a good run for his money if he took one misstep, "Yeah, I am" he nodded to her, but seeing that smirk appear on her face left him a bit unease. What was she planning?

"No!"

Hearing that voice both looked up to see Kurumu furious.

This power she felt, this power that Kurumu felt was something that made her unconsciously shake at when she looked to see that Moka had transformed into her true nature. So much power, it couldn't be hers; no one could have such power. All her plans seemed like they were all for nothing now that she was facing against this vampire Moka. _'I'm shaking just from looking at her'_ brining up her hand she was indeed visibly shaking. No, she couldn't allow herself to be weak. She couldn't, not when her race needed her help.

"No, I won't lose, I can't. I came here on a mission to complete"

"Mission?" Naruto repeated her word, which she nodded at.

"That's right. The race of the Succubus is dying out! There for each of us has one great mission—to find a male worthy of fathering her offspring. That's why I wanted to enslave the boys of Yōkai—because surely one of them is worthy of becoming my Destined One. But you Akashiya Moka ruined all that and you will pay!" Kurumu screamed in fury and quickly dove down straight at the transformed vampire.

' _This girl can't be serious?!'_ Naruto thought before he heard Moka chuckle darkly.

"I will pay? I will pay for interfering with your selfish little plans. You sweetheart—need to learn a bit of humility" she hissed silently and released a dose of killer intent straight at the succubus. The color from her face turned blue when she looked at her like, making her gulp a bit in fear. But biting her lip Kurumu charged straight forward and tried again to strike Moka with her claws. But she only met emptiness and the next thing she knew was something grabbing onto her tail—tightly.

' _She's fast, very fast'_ Naruto thought with beads of sweat dripping from his face.

Grabbing onto her tail, Moka just held an amused look before gripping it tightly. "To slow" she whispered.

' _My tail!'_ Kurumu gasped in thought.

"What if I pull this off? Will you _know your place_?" she questioned, tugging tighter and tighter till she actually hauled Kurumu over her head and brought her down. She could only cry and beg for her to stop from what was going to happen next.

Now Naruto almost felt a little sorry for this girl: oh who was he kidding. After getting slashed a smirk grew on his face when he saw Kurumu descend straight into the ground… hard. He gave a whistle in amusement. With such monstrous strength, Moka had slammed the girl by her tail and made her collide with the ground beneath them. The force she used had made the ground crumble into a large crater with bits and chunks of earth shattering beneath Kurumu.

Pain had seared its way throughout her entire back. All the air was forced out of her lungs when she felt the ground beneath her. It hurt; it hurt that she couldn't stand it. It was too much for her bear. She couldn't handle this, she couldn't handle the pain.

Descending softly Moka touched the ground without any effort, chortling at this so called excuse of a fight. "Your attacks are to direct. To angry, you act all tough but you're just a little girl. Know your place because you'll never get any older"

Unfortunately this Moka wasn't going to let this stand. She dared to pick a fight with her! Her! And she was pissed that this girl tried to kill her over something as stupid as getting the guys to fawn over her beauty when it was never even intentional. She was… actually going to kill her? This surprised Naruto. Was she okay with this? The girl was already on the verge of tears. Fear already made its place in her heart. Should he step in? Then again he had no problem with killing, only this was his world so he had to limit himself. But for Moka, this was her world and she could do whatever she wanted. The blonde then realized that he was actually smiled. He actually was smiling because of this Moka.

"Wait!"

That's when Tsukune interfered

…

 ***** **A/N** : Sorry if it was a cliffhanger but I wanted to get Inner Moka and Naruto in a separate chapter and plus this chapter was the second longest chapter I've done ever in my life reaching a near 20 thousand words. Anyway I hope you liked it and give me some reviews, no flames. Also, I am going by the Manga version of Rosario so in some more important scenes I will make the fights longer.


End file.
